Diário De Confusões  Geraçao X
by Lua C
Summary: E se os filhos de harry achassem um manual...  e ele fosse mais uma herança dos marotos...  agora para seus netos...  Aproveitem mais uma confusão de Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger...e da nova geração


Oiiiiiii, gente eu tenho uma conta no nyah(luacls99) entao peguei e passei para ca .Espero que gostem dessa fic, adorei escrever o 1 cap peloamordedeus deixem reviews para que antes da historia, 5 motivos para vc deixar reviews:

1-Se vc gostou deixe review!

2-Se vc achou um saco, deixe reviews reclamando!

3-Se vc tem criticas(construtivas ou nao) deixe seu review!

4-Se vc adorou e quer continuaçao deixe review!

5- Se vc nao gostou ou gostou e esta com preguiça, ou odiou e vai começar a reclamar sobre tudo, deixe de ser chato e de ser preguiçoso e faça sua historia ai seja DEIXE SEU REVIEW!

A**_gora vou deixar de ser chata e deixa-los ler minha historia, please nao me deixem por eu ser uma autora Leitura!_**

* * *

><p><em><em>_** Apresentações: Prazer LILY LUNA POTTER**_

Eu, Lily Luna Potter aqui estou acordada ás 7:00 da manha(coisa que não faço freqüentemente), estou no meu 3 ano em hogwarts e digamos que sou a injustiçada em pessoa. E ainda tenho que agüentar meu queridíssimo irmão mais velho (o mais chato) se e que aquela coisa pode ser chamada de irmão...

– JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!- você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu gritar com meu irmão lindo, maravilhoso e ciumento. Ah! Também outra qualidade do meu irmão mais velho é ele ser um fuxiqueiro de 1ª linha, mesmo ele não assumindo.

– O que foi maninha?-ele com maior cara de pau se fez de desentendido, aquele "sem-vergonha"... Ok mas voltando, o que meu irmão me fez, ai você vai entender:

Flashback on

_Eu estava linda e maravilhosa indo deixar meu irmão mais velho, sim ele o James(__obs.:Ele é um dos carmas da minha vida e um dos maiores)__então eu estava azucrinando o resto de juízo dos meus pais e novamente eu digo é uma porcaria ser a mais nova, alem de tudo eu ainda tenho um dos irmãos mais contraditórios que eu já conheci. Mas voltando, quando estávamos saindo de casa fomos eu, James e o papai fomos ao seu escritório. Só percebi quando cheguei ao escritório que vi o que o papai ia dar ao James: a capa da invisibilidade._

Flashback off.

Flashback on 2.

_Chegando à estação King's Cross meu irmão do meio Alvo Severo Potter ia ao seu primeiro ano, eu iria ter 2 anos de filha única "temporariamente"...mas eu estava totalmente triste, pois o seu único amigo agora seria Hugo,não estou reclamando,Okay?_

_"Papai sussurrou um: ''olhe no seu bolso.", depois eu descobri que ele deu o mapa do maroto para o Alvo._

Flashback off 2.

Agora vocês entendem ? Agora o que o meu irmão fez?

Resposta:Ele simplesmente roubou a minha capa. Ta bom eu peguei no meu 1º ano a capa do meu irmao "emprestada" e tirei uma copia, digamos que eu...hum...peguei o original, mas peloamordedeus garotas apaixonadas pelo galinha do meu irmão não me matem, eu tive a autorização do meu pai ao dedurar meu irmão para eles, ele havia ido a floresta proibida e levado varias detenções, sendo que meu irmao extraviou todas as cartas da diretora, mais conhecida por tia Mine, e eu descobrir, meu irmão querido me fez raiva e meu pai autorizou eu fazer o que eu fiz. Então ele descobriu e pegou não só a capa como também mexeu nas minhas coisas pegando algo que nao e do interesse dele, agora sou eu que estou sendo chantageada.

Ele só pegou uma carta de um amigo meu, só AMIGO e disse que iria me dedurar para o papai se eu fosse para uma festa que vai haver com alguém.

Então eu não sou uma injustiçada e uma coitada. Então eu não tenho razão para gritar com meu irmão no meio do salão principal?Então vamos logo antecipar que eu quero ver meu irmãozinho se ferrar na minha mão .(riso maquiavélico clássico).

Voltando para a conversa:

– Olha pode me poupar das suas caras-de-pau, pois não funciona comigo, pode ate funcionar com as suas..."amiguinhas", mas comigo não!-eu gritei para todos e todas ouvirem.

–Maninha, o que você quer, pois não estou entendendo nada.

Lancei o meu pior olhar perverso e disse:

– Ai, Ai maninho você não vai mesmo me obrigar a ir ao seu dormitório vai?-eu perguntei desafiando-o - Quer saber eu não vou fazer Nada... -falei gritando, mas já pensando com mente perversa - Pelo menos sobre esse assunto, ou posso fazer depende do humor ou tédio - falei alto bastante para ver meu irmão sentir calafrios e eriçarem seus pelos e cabelos tornando-os muito mais bagunçados que o normal.

Sai do Salão Principal sobre os olhares de todos e todas... Eu já estava acostumada com os olhares masculinos sobre mim, ja que eu acho que sou bonita. Atrás eu vi um olhar e um sorriso bem... Diferente depois eu parei de olhá-lo e resolvi me concentrar no caminho.

Eu tinha uma herança marota, não que seja algo que eu pudesse usar para minhas... tinha descoberto o diário/manual das gerações dos marotos, só faltava uma a nossa, a minha. Resolvi ler primeiro para escrever depois ainda não tinha começado, mas sabia que era uma herança no mínimo...hum,digamos...interessante.


End file.
